bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
M'lok
Back to Death Comes to the Vale main page. Concept M'lok is a Tiefling Infernal Pact Scourge Warlock aiming for the Hellbringer Paragon Path. I'm looking forward to trying the "standard" group to work out the mechanics for this system. I'm planning to be a focused Striker, although consistent but unexceptional rolling means I have a high "throw-away" stat, but not an awesome prime stat. To start, I'm planning to focus on fire damage. I've read that that's the most common resistance, but it's a cool (no pun intended) image that fits my doubly devilish character concept. I'm open to changing that if it seems to be too much of a drawback for the group. I'll have to see how things go; not hitting enough vs. being hit too much, etc. The name (actually Molok, but I write M'lok to lessen the MOE-lock pronunciation) is part ancient evil & part goofy movie reference (A Clockwork Orange). History Anti-Tiefling prejudice hits an old & bitter memory for M'lok. His (human) mother was shunned by her entire family for "consorting w/devil-spawn", & died poor. His father died wreaking bloody vengeance on them when he came back from a long trip & found her dead. M'lok was on his own from his early teens & learned fast how to live on the streets. He's learned to be suspicious, but also that good souls can be found in the most unlikely places & tries to give people a chance to rise above his expectations. What His Friends Know At least some in this group know that M'lok is from Kiris Dahn, but has been in Fallcrest for at least a few years. Personality M'lok seems mostly amused by animosity towards him based on stereotypes. He tends to be quiet at first, but warms up to people who aren't hostile to him. Even his sense of humor is dark... Appearance Treasure Wishlist *1 Burning Gauntlets:AV1 Lvl 6 Daily, Free Action w/Fire attack to add ongoing 5 fire damage to 1st hit & give +1 fire damage w/fire attacks until the end of encounter (milestone = +2 fire damage). *2 Cloak of Distortion:AV1 Level 4 +1 NADs (Neck) Property: A ranged attack against you from more than 5 squares away takes a –5 penalty to the attack roll. *3 Deathcut Armor (+1 Leather):PHB Lvl 5 Resist 5/Necrotic & Poison. Daily: 1D10+CHA Necrotic damage to successful melee attacker. *4 Flame Wand +1 AV1 Lvl 3 Scorching Burst as Encounter Power, +1 Item Bonus to Damage w/Fire Powers *5 Power Jewel:AV1 Lvl 5 Daily Minor Action. Regain a 1st or 3rd level encounter power (need a milestone). *6 Arcanist’s Glasses:AV1 Lvl 3: +3 Item Bonus to Arcana checks to detect magic. Lower Level *Belt of Vigor:PHB Lvl 2: +1 Item Bonus to healing surge value. *Headband of Perception:AV1 Lvl 1: +1 Item Bonus to Perception checks. *Acrobat Boots:PHB Lvl 2: +1 Item Bonus to Acrobatics checks. At-Will, Minor Action, Stand up from prone. Higher Level *'1Shadow Warlock Armor (Leather):AV2 Lvl l0(+2) Shadow Walk concealment gives Combat Advantage from Cursed.' *Warlock’s Bracers:AV1 Lvl 11: +1 Item Bonus to all defenses against cursed. *Bag of Holding:PHB Lvl 5: Holds 200# or 20 cubic feet & weighs 1#. Minor Action to remove item. *Boots of Striding:PHB Lvl 9: +1 Item Bonus to speed in light or no armor. *Diadem of Acuity:PHB Lvl 8(head): +2 Item Bonus to Insight & Perception checks. *Cat Tabi:AV1 Lvl 8: +3 Item Bonus to Athletics/jump. 1/2 dmg/fall & land on feet. Daily, Free Action: fall 10'+ no dmg & not prone. *Ring of Feather Fall:AV1 Lvl 14: no dmg/fall & land/feet. Daily, Minor: Allies w/in 5 (10 if milestone) benefit until End of Encounter. *Timeless locket:AV2 Lvl 14(+3) Enhancement/Item bonus to NADs/Initiative checks. Daily Minor: take a standard action. *Rapidstrike Bracers:AV1 Lvl 15: +2 Item Bonus to initiative. Encounter, Free Action use a 1st-level, single-target, at-will attack power instead of a basic attack. This attack does not provoke an opportunity attack. *Ring of freedom of movement:PHB Lvl 15: +2 Item Bonus to Acrobatics checks. Daily Minor: end/encounter: +5 Power Bonus/escape/grab & +5 Power Bonus/saves/end immobilized, restrained, or slowed. Milestone = difficult terrain as normal/end/encounter. *Vampiric Gauntlets:AV1 Lvl 16 Encounter Standard: Melee Dex+4 vs.Reflex/necrotic dmg=my heal surge & I regain same in Hit Points. *Ankhmon's Bracers:AV2 Lvl 19 Arcane hit on enemy granting combat advantage + steal 1D10 HP. hook Category:Death Comes to the Vale